Monster
by Violet Velocity
Summary: FxF. I am bad at summaries, but this is written kind of weirdly and it stars you the reader as well as the beautiful Marceline Abadeer. I don't own the characters and the plot is similar to something written by Alaya Dawn Johnson. Let me know if you want me to continue or add more detail. Thanks for reading.
1. Wow, this is a first

**1. Wow, this is a first.**

* * *

Too guilty to feast? That's a first. You have always been used to feeding, but what if your meal happens to like Pierce the Veil? There is no manual for that, no instructions on what you're supposed to do. What if I said your meal is really hot? I mean really hot. Your meal is amazing. Absolutely stunning, but you can smell it and you want to eat so badly. Your meal's skin is a shade of pink that reminds you of a blushing flower just ready to bloom. You have never felt guilty before; you have always been able to feast and then feel absolutely nothing. But now you just want to kiss it. That would of happened if it wasn't for the fact that Bonny, that's the meal's name, mentioned that she I mean it saw you at a poetry festival honoring Edgar Allen Poe. So what if you just half drank her blood, I mean no one's going to miss an arm, right? Then you remember that your meal, Bonny, is the Candy Kingdom princess. Someone would notice that she would have an arm missing. How about a bite? Just one measly bite. Damn it, that's like starving yourself. You feel the bloodlust creeping over you as you think about her. She looks over at you and blushes. At that moment, you can just feel your teeth sinking in to her neck and sucking the red out of her beautiful complexion. If it wasn't fore the fact that she mentioned the Beatles, she would have been just like you by now.

You have decided to do this a while ago. You and Bonny had a party to attend together. Would it be a crime if you decided to take her to the darkest part of the forest and suck all the red out of her bod? This isn't a first. Killing to feast. But the meal being too cool to eat, that was seriously a first.

"Marcy?" you manage to catch the end of her sentence.

"Yah?" you say cause now you can only manage small words because of all the adrenaline coursing through your veins. She leans in closer, so close that you can smell the fragrant perfume that graces her wrists and neck. Your eyes are locked with hers and they glow like newly born stars.

"You want to hang out sometime?" she asks nervously pushing a strand of pink hair on to her face. With anyone else, that gesture would of meant 'I feel uncomfortable around you', but with her it meant 'I love you'. So you guys head out to the party and completely miss the exit which is good cause you could still smell your old meal from a mile away. The whole idea is starting to creep you out. I mean, you _like like_ her. So now you are just trying to act normal, so Bonny doesn't realize that you are a complete monster.

"Sorry, I missed the exit," you manage to say. And you head to your house.

"This is cool," she says glancing at the cave you live in. You and her both walk in to the house and head to your room. Once inside, you put on your favorite Three Days Grace CD. "I love Three Days Grace!" she exclaims lying down on the floor of your room. You lie down next to her listening softly to the music playing in the background. Okay, so a kiss would of been better, but you still smell her perfume like A1 sauce on a steak.


	2. The Sad Truth

**2. The Sad Truth **

* * *

****This is the sad, but true story of how I, Marceline Abadeer, became an infected monster.

Exhibit A. I don't fully know who I am or how I got the infection, but this is pretty much all I know. This little disease was an infected piece of protein that found its way to my DNA. This little infected protein can only reproduce in the coldest temperature possible. Funny thing is that it can only be 'caught' by entering through a bite in the skin. The infected protein managed to devour a lot of my brains' emotions especially guilt.I pretty much don't know what the fuck I was doing, but it found it's way to me. I vaguely remember that I had a boyfriend named Ash that possibly gave me the disease. I drunk his blood, too.

Exhibit B. So, I have killed a lot of people. I always bite through the throat; that blood's the best. Don't believe me? Just ask any local tribe of cannibals and they can tell you why blood is a delicacy. Talk about a late night bite.

Exhibit C. My disease does have a name. It's called morbo lamia. But, it's way too rare to make it in to any regular college science books, so if you're slapping yourself saying, "I want to study morbo lamia," sorry bout that. More on the disease, it's like any hallucenagenic, you start to believe your boyfriend or girlfriend is like your food. Trust me, any any obssessions with dead poets (i.e. Edgar Allen Poe) or pretty amazing bands (i.e. A Day to Remember) is quite unsuited with sudden compulsions to suck the red out of your girlfriends face or rip out her throat.

The End.

On a last thought: about that part of the brain that was devoured. It wasn't quite fully devoured. I mean I lost enough that I don't feel terrible about sucking the blood out of people and leaving them for dead. The circle of life, you know. Only it does bother me occasionally. Like when they love Pierce the Veil. Like when they smile and their entire face lights up.


	3. Behind Whole Hearts

**3. Behind Whole Hearts**

* * *

You get back in to the car with her and decide to drive to the party at her house, well in this case, castle. Once you get there, you begin to sweat. This place is high teck with security codes and banana guards everywhere. To enter what looks like a prison for Barbies, she speaks a single word, gibberish actually, it's probably latin you think. You climb the spiral staircase to her room. No one is there and you half expect Bonny to cry, but instead she smiles.

"I made sure I canceled the party, so it would be just us," she says with a coy smile. You try to laugh, but instead it comes out like you're choking. "You all right?" she asks. You lie.

"I'm fine."

"Okay," she begins to suspect something is up because she starts to look at you weirdly. Your fangs start to stick out cause you are so _in _to her right now, but you do your best to cover it up. She pulls out her sound system. Beats by Dre. Their newest edition speakers. She winks at you and turns on Sleeping with Sirens to a deafening volume. You guys both lie down on top of her bed and look at the ceiling. You look at her and think that she looks so beautiful with her hair flowing across the pillow of her bed when one of the banana guards come in. Bonny turns the music off and the silence is more deafening than the music.

"Hello, Bonny," he says icily and then stares at you.

"Hi. Marcy?" she looks at you, "this is Austin. He kind of acts like he's my dad."

"Hello, Marceline," he looks bug eyed at you and then abruptly leaves the room.

"What was that about?" you ask.

"Nothing," she looks of to the side awkwardly, "He heard that there was a wild monster on the loose and ever since he heard, he has wanted to be the one that killed it." Oh, you think to yourself completely sick to your stomach. Unfortunately for you, she notices. "You sure you are okay?"

"Of course," you reply too fast to sound natural. She gives you the same hard look that Austin gave you. And suddenly, you feel as if you are a bug, a maximum of 1 inch tall, waiting to be squashed by her. Bonny softens her look and then turns the music back on putting her iPod on shuffle. You feel yourself begin to relax again, just to tighten up when you notice her looking at you, not all hard, but not as soft as her normal glance. "Is he like that all the time?" you ask nervously.

"You know..." she looks away and sucks in her breath. Just then Paramore comes on and it is the most ironic song at least for the moment, Monster.

You can barely sing the lyrics, so you whisper, "I'll stop the whole world from turning in to a monster."

"Austin hates Paramore," Bonny laughs.

"Austin sucks," you say subconsciously.

And for once, you think she would take your hand.


	4. Background Music

**4. Background Music**

* * *

I don't really know much about my past. Morbo lamia has pretty much wiped my entire brain of any memories. For all that I know, my brain is just suppressed like war veterans who can barely make toast without cowering in fear. I do remember a little though. I know that I did have a boyfriend. That makes me bisexual, I think unless I am lesbian and was curious. Oh hell, I could of been bicurious, predominantly straight. Well, I think his name was Ash. And, he was a complete ass. He liked watching Criminal Minds and Cold Case or whatever. He was in to good music, though and I think that is why I thought I was in love with him. We met at a huge concert. The biggest in Oo. We even imported humans from Earth. I now know that I never experienced love before Bonny. I remember having a stuffed animal named Hambo, which Ash sold to a wizard. Wizards don't even exist. Ash was so stupid not to realize that only wiccans exist and vampires. That's me. Marceline Abadeer, the crazy monster who loves someone so dearly that she can't even feed herself or think properly.

I don't remember exactly. But I think I drank his blood. I just woke up in the middle of the forest with crazy bloodlust. Just odd compulsions. Anything I saw would be acceptable. Blood, warm and filling, completely comforting. The smell of salt and the taste like liquid gold. Well drinking liquid gold would kill you, but in this case, it's delicious. Everyone is anonymous when I drink them dry. No one has a name. Not even Ash.

Not even Bonnabelle.


	5. A Girl's Got to Eat

**5. A Girl's Got to Eat**

* * *

The boy standing next to you at the concert thinks you're cute. You are cute, but after the morbo lamia you are smokin'. He has on a white fuzzy bear hat with blue eyes, though you could do without the sword. That won't end well if he decides to fight back. You decide to giggle the second time he glances back. You have to eat at one point in time and being around Bonny does make you hungry. Rib-Eye steak herself is on the stage performing with the band, lucky ass. Her hair sways to the beat of the drums and she's drenched in sweat. The way you look at her with fangs sticking out is the way the boy is looking at you. You heard that Finn, that's they boy's name, is visiting from out of town, you being in the Candy Kingdom of course. Perfect. Someone who won't be missed.

At the half time of the concert, Bonny comes up to you.

"That was some concert wasn't it?" she asks all pumped up. Even from just this interaction, your mouth begins to water. You can almost taste her; she's so close.

"Hell yeah," you reply hiding your fangs and flipping your hair.

"You want to hang out now?" you can hear the anticipation in her voice. You really want to, but it might just make your luck run out. You don't lie to her.

"Sorry, I can't"

You hurt her instead.

You walk up to Finn.

"I haven't seen you here before," you say. He blushes and starts to fidget.

"I live on the outskirts of Oo," he says. He says some other things, but you can't quite catch them. So you arrange to meet him sometime and you try to forget his name, it's just easiest. You tell him about some concert tickets you have and that it's in the remotest part of town. He agrees to meet you there. Honestly, the stupidity of some people is just unbearable.

But a girl's got to eat, right?

At the end of the concert, you meet him, but you're not careful about it at all. Not at all like the usual. He gets in the car with you and it's over. You don't even bother to talk or put the radio on. The doors lock and you can hear his pulse quicken.

It's pitch black by the time you reach the forest. By now, hat boy is getting worried. You hate it when they fight back. It's easiest just to get it over with it first knocking them out, but that would ruin the fun. You make some excuse; the car has a flat tire. You get out of the car and pretend to walk over to the tire and check it.

"I don't like this…" hat boy starts to say, but you block him out.

"Yeah, there is a hole in the tire," you say, "Can you get out of the car? I believe there is a spare tire underneath your seat." He nods his head disobeying every particle in himself telling him that you are not one to be trusted. This is the part. The part where they trust you completely even though they know you are not one to be trusted.

He gets out of the car.


	6. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**6. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark**

* * *

The boy stares at you. You stare at him. It feels like hours pass between you two. The hunger pierces you until you feel like your stomach might just eat itself.

He goes in for the kiss. Perfect you think. Your fangs begin to slide out, but you retract them and all you can do is kiss him back. What? You are so confused. You imagine that he's Bonny. Wow, that helps.

"Marceline," says Bonny, "back away from him."

Finn breaks off first, he looks behind him, and screams. There is Bonny standing in the forest a foot away from you a sword in her hand and she looks like she knows how to use it.

"I would of never thought you were the jealous type, Bonny."

Blush stains her cheeks and neck, especially her neck thought you don't believe the blushing is out of anger. You remember the hunger that stabs at you like knives.

"What the fuck? Are you trying to kill us?" Finn squeals completely frightened. He is reaching out. It seems like he is trying to protect you from Bonny. That might not be the best idea you think looking back at Bonny holding her sword.

"I am saving your life," she says.

For a few moments, you can't hear anything but your own frantic pulsing heart beat. Bonny says something to Finn and gestures at you with the sword, but you can't catch the exchange.

You wish she would just stab you with her samurai sword already. You just want to fucking die and destroy the monster you've become.

But the boy, now shaking and can barely balance himself, shakily opens the driver's door of your car.

"The keys are in the ignition," Bonny says, "Drive as far away as you can."

"But the tire..."

"Go."

He shuts the door. He starts the car without a problem. He drives slowly at first, but then picks up speed so fast that you think he was in NASCAR or something.

You are alone with Bonny. She is still holding the sword.

"Marceline...is it true? What Austin said about you. What you-"

"Obviously, or why the fuck would I be out here?" You hold your breath and close your eyes, "I'm waiting."

"I am putting down the sword."

"So you can shoot me with one of Austin's taser guns?"

"I am not going to kill you."

"Just do it."

"Fuck! You don't get it, do you, Marceline?"

The sword has retracted and hidden within her skirt. Her face is bright red and she looks as if she might cry at any second.

"We're leaving now, Austin will be here any second."

She doesn't say another word. She turns in to the forest and you follow her. Surprisingly, she doesn't make a sound, but whenever you step on a twig it sounds as if a nuclear bomb went off. Another 5 minutes of walking and you finally reach her car. It's parked on the side of a dirt road. She gets in. You get in. She drives swiftly, but with the same fierceness that you have once seen in her eyes.

"Bonny, if you aren't going to kill me, then you should let me go."

"Austin's decided to kill you on his own. He has been waiting for a moment like this all his life. It isn't safe for you."

"Safe for me?" you laugh, but it comes out more like choking.

Bonny must of heard the fear in your voice because she looked at you directly this time, "Marceline...VML is very rare, but there are a few cases once in 10 years."

"VML? Vector marketing language?"

"No, Vampire Morbo Lamia."

Vampire. That's what she thinks you are.

"Kill me already. Austin has decided that he wants to see me dead, so why don't you do it?" You dont even recognize this side of Oo anymore. Everything is desolate and there are only country roads ahead.

"Why are you so interested in me killing you?"

"Why are you giving a ride to a raging vampire?"

"Damn it, shut up!"

"It's true."

"You sound just like him."

"Then maybe he's correct."

Bonny abruptly steps on the breaks and the car stops. When she turns to you, she's crying, but she doesn't seem to have noticed it yet.

"I saw you decide to not kill that boy."

"Is that what this is about?" You roll your eyes deliberately. "I've killed many others."

"Maybe you've changed. Maybe you're different now."

"Maybe I wasn't hungry. Maybe he smelled like rotten bananas."

"That is bull shit."

You are very close to her now, you can smell her amber perfume and you can reach out and touch her. "Why Bonny?"

"I don't know. Pierce the Veil and Walt Whitman and Paramore-"

Lips part and meet gracefully and you'd forgotten, no, you'd never known, how to love someone in this way.

Her necklace breaks, but you are delicate with her neck.


	7. Monster

**7. Monster**

* * *

You stay in motels. No, not the friendly ones with the free breakfast shit. The crappy ones. These motels have identical once white rooms that are stained with, hopefully, yellow and mold green paint (?). The bathroom is filled with mold and the floors have what appears to be mice droppings. Sheets are stained and 'sterilized' minimally. No one there has ever heard of washing apparently. The second night, you see a blood stain and you are reminded of you're hunger. The hunger tearing at you the way you would tear away at someone's throat. You hope Bonny doesn't notice otherwise she will be reminded of what you are.

Bonny pays for the rooms, and no one asks questions. For a last minute run away from home, she did pretty good: a couple thousand of dollars, emergency food supplies (yes, there is food for you, too), two guns, and two swords. She offered you a sword and you nearly vomited. Now you spend most of your time avoiding the weaponry.

You haven't drank Candy People or Human blood in over a week. You might have raged if it weren't for Bonny who purchased a raw turkey with the juices sealed in. She couldn't look at you in the eye when she handed it over. "Having second thoughts?" you ask. No reply.

Turkey blood works. Not half as good as warm blood straight from its vessel, but still it is acceptable. The only passion you relive plays over and over in your head as you begin to have your bloodlust that is only quenched by what you and Bonny do late at night in the haphazard sheets. During the day, there is no romance, no angel kisses or holding hands. I am her monster and she is my keeper. It is like silent hell during the day. At night, you see the fear in her eyes. Her fear of Austin At least she lets you see the fear. It descends like an army of evil angels. It makes her cry. Sometimes it makes her pace the room. Worst of all, sometimes it makes her vomit.

The fifth night, Austin calls. This is not the first time Austin called. But, it is the first time Bonny answers.

"I'm not coming back," Bonny says. She's trying to sound courageous, but the mask is falling to pieces at her feet.

"I expected more of you, Bonnabelle." Bonny likes her phone to be the same volume as her music: too loud.

"You expect me to be a monster." That hurts like someone stabbing you with a kitchen knife.

Austin is silent for a while, "You are in room 504. I am coming to get you and destroy that _creature. _I have orders to kill her and anyone with her."

"Austin-" Austin hangs up.

Bonny knows exactly what to do and she rushes you out the door which isn't really that hard because everything valuable and important is in the car. She is so steady and so chill about it you wonder how much longer until she is just like Austin. Maybe that's what it is to her, not love, but a sick twisted plot to show Austin that she's not a monster. You feel sick to your stomach when this realization dawns on you.

She gestures angrily at you, "Get in the car..."

"Maybe if I stay behind-"

"_And anyone with her._"

"Austin would not..."

"You want to bet?" Bonny is in sobs by now.

"Why does it even matter? I am a vampire! Let Austin kill me, please. Then you could live a normal life with normal people."

Bonny has lost her cool. "You are the only-fuck you probably know. Get in the car."

You knock her out.

It's efficient; straight to the jaw. You carry her back to your motel room and lie her down on the bed with you. You believe her neck is as good as anything. You rip her dress because it is turtle necked. You lean over her and you're ready. Then Austin walks in.

"So, what was that about?" he asks.

"Really, you want to know?"

"Not exactly. I don't know what they will do to her if they know that you two..."

"You stopped me from feeding."

"That didn't looked like feeding," he cocked his head to the side.

"What do you know about feeding?" you ask convincingly.

"Okay, I stopped you from feeding."

Then he shoots you in the leg. You just want this over with, but Bonny is moaning in the bed, and you don't want her to ruin your plan. You run and attack Austin which surprises him enough to fall on the concrete outside. You rush past him to go hide in the bushes. Austin lets up one last shot that misses you by a long shot.

"Any day now," you whisper. He begins to stand up.

He falls over.

Bonny is standing behind him with her sword now covered in blood.

"Are you alright?" Bonny asks jogging to catch up with you. But she's the one who's trembling.

Someone screams. The hotel manager is talking rapidly on the phone. "I think more banana guards are coming," you say.

"Yeah. It might take them a while."

You both look down at Austin. Bonny hauls him inside the room and looks away.

You only have enough time for the blood from the throat, but that's okay. That's the best blood.


	8. Sweater Weather

**8. Sweater Weather**

* * *

We now live in a cave in the Ice Kingdom, so remote that only the people who live there have heard of it. There's a king named the Ice King. He has been so kind to us and so supportive of us. I can't thank him enough.

I bought Bonny a bass for her birthday, but I ended up playing it. Whenever I practice, she jokes about how amazing her skills at playing the bass are. I wrote her a song, and sometimes I like it. Other times I hate it. I haven't played it for her yet and I think I never will. I never know what will make her go icy and fierce. Sometimes I believe a part of her still hates me.

During the day, there are butterfly kisses and holding hands. I am no longer his prisoner and he is no longer my keeper. Now we are lovers. Forever together.

I know Bonny will kill me if I try to feed again. It comes out when I look at one of the plump penguins for too long. It reaches back to the part of my brain that wants to devour again and thirst for blood. I imagine her singing Paramore, "I will stop the whole world from turning in to a monster and eating us alive..." and I feel her lips graze mine. We are forever star crossed lovers, yet the cosmos reunite us again. We are forever locked in our passion of love as one tear cascades down her pink face and lands on mine.


End file.
